The use of polyolefine fibers in the manufacture of rugs, carpets and the like would be very appealing from an economic standpoint. However, said use has been prevented due to the fact that said polyolefine fibers exhibit poor characteristics of recovery from collapsing and setting of the spinning conditions in order to preserve the original shape thereof through use. In other words, polyolefine fibers collapse easily under the steps of the users and do not recover quickly and efficiently into the initial upright condition of the fibers, whereby a rug made therefrom has no commercial acceptance.
In the production of rugs and carpets it is essential to use yarns which give the product an pleasant appearance and provide for the recovery of the upright position of the yarns following the collapse thereof. Also important are the wear resistance and their retaining of the original characteristics of twisting and plying during the entire useful life of the rug.
Up to this date, the state of the art has not obtained a yarn from polyolefinic fibers provided with the above stated characteristics of recovery into the upright condition of said fibers following the collapse thereof due to the steps of the user, as well as the spinning characteristics thereof, such as the twisting and plying of the fibers.